El punto final
by Leanne Black
Summary: ¿Cuáles son los pensamientos de un hombre antes de morir? ¿A quién van dirigidos?


Remus esta consiente que su final esta cerca y lo único que puede hacer es pensar en la muerte de sus amigos, además de tener el firme deseo de que su esposa y su hijo sean felices, aún cuando él no este para verlo.

También no puede dejar de agradecer el hecho de que su ángel de la muerte ya no este presente para llevar la noticia de su muerte.

Esta historia forma parte de "Un amor así no tiene comparación" pero decidí convertirlo en un one-shot para que sea más fácil de leer.

_______________________________________________________________

BLACK OUT

Sabía que era una tontería estar pensando en esas cosas en un momento como ese, pero no podía alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

En realidad no sabía como es que había sobrevivido durante tanto tiempo cuando no estaba poniendo la más mínima atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sonrió al pensar en ellos:

Leanne ya lo hubiera reprendido por estar pensando en ella cuando debería de estarse concentrando en las maldiciones asesinas que pasaban rozando.

James y Lily también lo hubieran regañado por pensar en ellos y no en su propia familia.

Y Sirius, bueno Sirius ni se hubiera dado cuenta de que él estaba pensando en él porque estaría muy ocupado luchando que no le pondría atención a nadie más.

Aunque por extraño que parezca, su amigo no estaba en sus pensamientos en esos momentos, por lo menos no de la forma en que lo estaban Leanne, James y Lily. Se dijo a sí mismo que eso se debía a que él si había visto como moría y a sus otros tres amigos no.

A Remus Lupin dejó de importarle todo lo demás. Hacía bastante tiempo que sabía que ese momento llegaría y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo como el hombre que era, como el mago al que habían entrenado para sobrellevar esa situación.

Lo único que le lastimaba era el hecho de que no estaría ahí para ver crecer a su pequeño Teddy y cuidarlo al lado de su adorada Dora, pero sabía que les daría un mejor mundo en el cual vivir, aún así tuviera que…

Podía recordar perfectamente la forma en que se había enterado de la muerte de Leanne y ese recuerdo era el que le había estado rondando por la mente desde que había comenzado la batalla y ahora más que nunca lo llevaba grabado en sus retinas:

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por fin la luna llena se había terminado, por fin podía pensar con claridad, dejar de sentirse como un animal salvaje y volver a ser un hombre.

Era noche, más de las doce de la madrugada, no podía saberlo con exactitud dado que no llevaba un reloj consigo.

Los demás miembros de la manada se habían marchado con Fernir Greyback para merodear a sus próximas victimas, él era el único que se había negado; lo miraban como un bicho raro y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, no había podido convencer a ninguno de sus compañeros licántropos de unirse a la Orden y dejar de luchar por Voldemort.

Sus tripas gruñeron con fuerza. Sobrevivía a base de vallas y demás frutos silvestres que podía encontrar en el bosque, ya que se negaba a atacar a victimas humanas, tanto como humano como hombre lobo. En esos momentos era cuando agradecía el hecho de haber podido contar con sus amigos; sus transformaciones en Hogwarts le ayudaron a contenerse en esos momentos.

Sus tripas volvieron a gruñir y Remus agradeció el hecho de que mañana podría irse a Londres a descansar y comer decentemente en el departamento de Sirius y Leanne. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que había estado ahí y los había visto.

Pensó en dormir un poco, engañar al estomago soñando con los exquisitos manjares que disfrutaba gracias a los elfos o las comidas que con tanto cariño le preparaba su madre.

Un nudo se le formó en el estomago; esta vez no fue de hambre sino de dolor. Su padre y su madre habían sido asesinados así casi dos años, a manos de mortifagos. El trabajo de su padre como consejero del Ministerio lo había convertido en blanco inmediato y el que se negara a cooperar terminó por sellar su sentencia.

Remus se recostó en el duro suelo, no es que estuviera acostumbrado a grandes lujos pero si a la comodidad de un hogar. Intentó alejar esos pensamientos de su mente o por lo menos hasta que un aire muy bien conocido lo alejó completamente de todos sus pensamientos.

Se puso en pie y la alta figura de Albus Dumbledore lo recibió como una estocada directa al corazón, ni siquiera tuvo que decir nada, lo pudo ver claramente en sus ojos azules y a pesar de que no tenía nada en el estomago no pudo evitar vomitar. Se doblo por la mitad sin poder evitarlo, un dolor indescriptible se apoderó de él.

Su cuerpo se sacudió en incontrolables sacudidas, punzadas de dolor se extendían por todo su cuerpo y le nublaban la mente, sentía como todos sus músculos se agarrotaban y su corazón estallaba en dolor.

---Remus, Leanne esta…

---No lo diga, por favor--- le pidió Remus intentando controlarse--- Ya lo sé--- le dijo poniéndose de pie y guardando las lágrimas en lo más profundo de su ser. Utilizando el dolor que sentía para continuar, para entrar en batalla sin importar nada y no derrumbarse, porque ella así lo hubiera querido. Solamente derramó una lágrima a forma de respeto y luto, una lágrima de despedida.

Albus sonrió tristemente al comprender los sentimientos de Remus, quiso acercarse y abrazarlo pero sabía que Remus no soportaría su contacto, no después de haberse convertido en su ángel de la muerte.

---Vamos--- le dijo Remus extendiendo su mano para que lo condujera a donde fuera que tuvieran que ir.

Primero lo llevó a casa de Lily y James; Sirius estaba dormido por un hechizo de Dumbledore, Leanne ya lo había utilizado anteriormente con él. Kingsley también estaba ahí, quiso decirle algo pero no encontró nada que decirle; Lily lo abrazó pero puede jurar que no sintió nada.

Transportaron a Sirius al departamento de Londres y fue ahí cuando él se despertó.

Remus nunca lo había visto de esa forma, se volvió loco y comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había en ese lugar, especialmente las fotografías en las que aparecía Leanne. Él, Kingsley y Albus se limitaron a observarlo.

Lloraba desesperadamente y lanzaba gritos que no llegaron a sus oídos, quien no sabía si se había quedado sordo o si simplemente aún no aceptaba lo que estaba sucediendo. En un momento Sirius se paró delante de Kingsley y le gritó cosas que no lo inmutaron pero que Remus sabía eran completamente ofensivas; le gritó y le gritó hasta que a Kingsley no le quedo más remedio que noquearlo con un puñetazo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún ahora, en sus propios recuerdos, Remus no lograba escuchar todo lo que Sirius había gritado.

Una maldición asesina le pasó rozando peligrosamente, cosa que lo llevó a su siguiente recuerdo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las cosas en Grimmauld Place estaban cada vez más complicadas, ya habían pasado más de siete meses de la muerte de Leanne y Sirius apenas si lo había superado.

Era 31 de octubre, se suponía que ese día era uno de los más celebrados dentro de la comunidad mágica pero nadie se sentía con ánimos de festejar.

Dumbledore lo había dejado ahí como guardia de Sirius pero su amigo cada vez lo trataba peor y si debía ser sincero él también tenía sus sospechas.

Desde la muerte de Leanne, se había estado rumorando de la existencia de un traidor dentro de la Orden y aunque le doliera admitirlo, él sospechaba de Sirius y Sirius de él.

Y ahí, sentado en la oscuridad de su recamara, no pudo evitar darle la razón. Él había estado conviviendo con licántropos desde prácticamente que salió de Hogwarts y había estado muy cerca de Voldemort. Nunca lo había visto en persona, pero sus mortifagos siempre habían estado en comunicación constante con Fernir. Sirius tenía razón, él era el perfecto traidor, el problema es que no lo era.

Y Sirius, auque le doliera admitirlo, desde que Leanne había muerto, había perdido la razón; estaba empecinado en obtener venganza y con lo impulsivo que era, bien podría habérseles unido para acabar con ellos desde adentro.

El problema era saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar con tal de lograr su objetivo: ¿les entregaría a los Potter, sus mejores amigos? ¿Se volvería loco y les lanzaría maldiciones a diestra y siniestra? O que…

Estuvo hasta la madrugada debatiendo las diferentes razones e intentando refutarlas pero un ruido en la cocina los sacó de sus pensamientos.

Remus esperaba encontrarse a Sirius buscando algo de comer pero en su lugar se encontró con unos ojos azules que lo miraban con lastima.

Conocía a la perfección esos ojos azules, conocía perfectamente el sentimiento que ahora veía en ellos, conocía perfectamente lo que sus ojos le estaban diciendo y que pronto se lo dirían sus labios.

---Remus…

--- ¡NO!--- le gritó--- Por favor, ya lo sé.

Remus se aferró al respaldo de la silla, todo le daba vueltas; sabía que un dolor inigualable debería de embargarlo en esos momentos pero nada sucedió, no sintió nada más allá de un simple adormecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

--- ¿Harry está…?--- pero no pudo continuar

---Harry está bien, sobrevivió--- le dijo con tranquilidad de plomo, aunque Remus pudo ver en sus ojos que sentía el mismo dolor que él.

--- ¡Sirius!--- gritó de pronto. Tenía que decírselo a Sirius--- ¡Sirius, baja inmediatamente!--- grito volviéndose hacia la puerta. Él no era el traidor. Su amigo no era el traidor.

---Sirius no esta arriba--- le aseguró Dumbledore--- Remus, él es…

--- ¡NO!--- gritó. Sirius no podía haberlo hecho, él ya había llegado a esa conclusión, ya había refutado todas las razones.

Ellos eran sus mejores amigos, su ahijado, no, Sirius no.

---Remus…

--- ¡NO!--- gritó de nuevo y sintiéndose incapaz de poder soportar la insultante tranquilidad del anciano profesor, salió corriendo del lugar.

Corrió y corrió, podía sentir que podía correr hasta morir; el dolor, la tristeza y la adrenalina que sentía se combinaron hasta llevarlo a la locura, no se sentía cansado, ni falto de aire, pero tampoco podía sentir si su corazón latía o no.

No podía ver por donde iba, sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en los azules del profesor Dumbledore.

Sin darse cuenta como, lo próximo que vió y escuchó fue a dos borrachos muggles de la mesa de a lado brindar por el día de brujas y se encontró a sí mismo delante de una botella casi vacía de tequila y dos más completamente vacías.

Todo lo sucedido le llegó de golpe y lo hizo sentir ahogado. Sonrió con ironía.

Leanne estaba muerta.

James y Lily también.

Sirius era un traidor, que había entregado a sus dos mejores amigos.

Y Peter, el pobre Peter, había creído que podría detener a Sirius él solo. También estaba muerto.

--- ¡Un brindis por lo Merodeadores!--- gritó sobresaltando a los dos borrachos de a lado y alzando la botella--- ¡Un brindis por los malditos mejores amigos del mundo!--- los borrachos levantaron sus copas en señal de apoyo--- ¡Un brindis por los difuntos y un brindis por el MALDITO ASESINO QUE NOS SEPARO!

Todos lo miraron por un segundo; los dos borrachos fueron los únicos que correspondieron a su brindis.

Remus se bebió de un solo trago el resto de tequila, pagó con dinero muggle salido de sólo Merlín donde y se marcho.

Si, todo había acabado, ya nada sería igual.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sonrió; aún cuando no había nada por lo cual sonreír, por lo menos para los demás, porque para él había una razón muy especial para hacerlo y eso era algo que lo alegraba:

Esta vez Albus Dumbledore, sus ojos azules y su inmutable tranquilidad que tanto había odiado no le llevarían la noticia de su propia muerte. Su sonrisa se ensancho aún más y eso se debía a la simple y sencilla razón de que el anciano profesor ya estaba muerto. Y sonrió aún más al darse cuenta de que tampoco se lo diría a Dora, a ella no la lastimaría con su apabullante tranquilidad.

Si tenía que morir, moriría como su padre y como los tantos valientes que habían muerto antes que él: dándole la cara a su asesino e intentando llevárselo consigo.

Ya había esperado demasiado por ese momento culminante; ya se había alargado demasiado su tiempo, ya había tenido más felicidad de lo que le correspondía, pero ya era hora de que terminara todo, ya era hora de que bailara ese último tango con la muerte.

Sonrió como hacía tiempo no lo hacia. La muerte no se lo llevaría, no si antes reírle a la cara.

Ya era hora de poner el punto final.


End file.
